FanFic CCS The Spell of The Moon
by MARYXULA
Summary: (AU) It s just a oneshot between The magician and his dear Silver moon in my best english... Rated M ClowxYue


**AUTHOR 'S NOTE:**  
CardCaptor s characters are exclusive creation of CLAMP

Story told in third person (but Extra stories could be tell in first person)

The idea of this story is simple. Sakura or a little girl with her appearance is found by Clow Reed. She isn t a normal child so the great magician decides to allow the child in his home and teaches her to control her special gift...

**WARNING!** Some details were changed to suit the author's idea

**WARNING 2!** Story classified as M (Clow x Yue this time LOL)

**The magician** (Clow Reed) - **Jin Taiyang** (Kerberus) - **Yin Yue **(Yue)

**FanFic CCS**

**BRIGHT STAR**

*** The Spell of The Moon ***

There were many things that I could hardly understand of him but I didn´t mind them because It wasn´t neccesary.

Or that He used to say showing a broad smile and lifting one of his thin black eyebrows every time I felt confused, standing in front of the big and ancient cherry tree in which my brother and I used to climb competitively until the highest point. For the golden lion He was and for me it wasn´t a complex task but The Wood always helped her keeper. The look I threw to the representative of the Sun, whose eyes sparkled suspicious, was insecure before descending gently. He knew equally well as I what wanted our master when the sky was covered with dark and the Full Moon decided to teach her shining and round face. It wasn´t a secret because He didn´t think that It were something evil. It was just a way to show his love to his Moon because according those who instructed the Moon was much more than an astro. She was a goddess, powerful source of magic and influential force in nature. I emerged through this source of magic and nature as my brother emerged through the power of the Sun. We always heard the story of our birth fascinated however my furry companion saw it as an act inappropriate so in an agile leap He settled between our master and I frowning and almost growling.

"I am proud to check how protective is my dear Jīn tàiyáng. After all the Sun and the Moon form a whole in the nature." Master Clow said without suffocating tilting his head slightly. Snorting, my brother owner of a gold heart moved away shaking his head. Our eyes followed him until He was lost in the immensity of the garden. His long tail moved like wafted by the cool night breeze in every step. "Sometimes I think that He is too impulsive and forgets that with equal power with which He was created, He can be destroyed." He added before He focused all his attention on the silent silver-haired young man who looked at him with his pale blue eyes. In other words, me. The only one who remained being illuminate under the light of the distant moon.

Behind the glass of his rounded glasses his eyes shone quickly and in an instant, before I could react, his lips were exerting a savage pressure on mine. That's what the Moon produces in magicians but It isn´t real love, they call it attraction. It also happens between them but It isn´t love. I always tried to take that into account but his words were deafening. It was in the brief moment to separate his pink lips meanwhile I tried to catch my breath He mockingly loose.

"How nice of you to worry about Kerberus but still I have no intention of getting rid of him... And much less of you." Those are the relieving words I needed to hear and for that reason I think that He said them. Closing his beautiful eyes with the color of the sky by day, He smiled again satisfied when I felt less worried. "And if I did, who I would order then?" He joked one more time holding my hand with one of his hands full of securety and sweetness while He rested the other one on my hips like If I were a delicate lady. I swallowed unable to know how to act closing my eyes. I could hear his soft laugh before He very close to me murmured. "Walk with me or I'll take you drag."

It seemed that behind all that tranquility so admirable, He was getting impatient. It was a stupid way to act for my part because what was going to happen wasn´t new for me. At least that I forced myself to think following my energetic master but with him one never knew for sure. The contrast of our skin temperature was more than noticeable and still being aware of the reason by standing for a brief moment, He shared his long and comfortable tunic of dark tones and flanges allylated by darkness with me. The only thing that seemed to glow were the silver and gold threads that made up a picture of a sun and a half moon between us. Our journey continued and during the long route by our side one could see like endless flowers stretched across the dark green grass. It wasn´t difficult to suppose that The Flower was going for a walk with us.

Soon we delve into the mansion, to his mansion, behind us the doors were closed without producing much noise being sealed by another magical being, aware of the wishes of our master and creator. Turning my head a quick moment I saw the doors of normal but maintained wood lost that luminosity own of magic. It was the work of The Lock, definitely. I smiled at my astute master and He smiled back raising a dark eyebrow. without a word He made a gesture with his hand just separated from mine. His courtesy disoriented me therefore a servant is never treated in that way. Frowning I looked at him misplaced.

"Master Clow... " I tried to ask for his permission but his pleasant voice interrupted me saying. "It's what I want you to do tonight. Be my lover, not my guardian." His last words were whispered in my ear slowly. My whole body was tensing without I could remedy it.

I took a deep breath and walked the wide entrance to the stairs that lead me to the second floor, in which were distributed the bedrooms and the big living room. He was behind me with jaunty step. Feeling his long and thin fingers on my shoulders was not unpleasant but when He rested his head against mine while He opened the correct door in front of us it was a little... Strange? I couldn´t even analyze the complex emotions that invaded me because his lips returned to get my attention. So silky and warm under my right ear lobe, which had been adorned with a silver pendant with a small sapphire. His breath was just as intense as that air that seemed to surround us. When I sniffed it like an animal would or my brother would my act caused that He laughed softly and shook his head, sliding his hands around my body still covered with clothes, He would whisper in my ear. "I didn´t know that the perfume will alter you so..." From the tone of his voice anyone had known that had been a ruse but I stared at him naive.

"Perfume?" I repeated blinking bated breath that shook with incredible ease.

"Or Is It for me?" He suggested me squinting raising both eyebrows. Running his right hand on the left side of my delicate face added. "Rediscover again, my dear Yín yuè. It´s always so pleasant..."

And opening the door wide as driven by a fierce wind, We entered the master Clow´s bedroom. I recognize that my fall was somewhat unexpected when He released me. Noticing his intense blue eyes on me, I stood up with all the possible dignity proud before him. Taking steps to within a few inches of me, thoughtfully, He kept watching me frowning. Peering a smile quickly hidden under some of his long and confident fingers, He muttered with bright eyes. "You're hopeless... " I ducked my head unconsciously believing that He was disappointed but holding it below, He lifted me it firmly and knitting his brow He added softly and accurately. "but that's what makes my dear Yín yuè so special, isn´t It?" He left me speechless. He left me speechless. Especially because the next thing that came from his lips was a question so... The kind of question that any woman would have considered very indecent and daring on his part. "You undress me or I undress you?"

Although I wanted to look at him with the same setting He was looking at me every time that night that task became more and more complicated. Any action was in front of him and his blue eyes as the darkening sky to acquiesce a relentless storm. I gritted my teeth and offered him the only answer that seemed right. "Whatever you want, Master Clow... You know I'm all yours."

"Of course." My master said slowly and with a smile beautiful but ephemeral snuggling me to him just to be able to pass some fingers through my long and fine hair dropping a fuft of silver over my right shoulder. "Well, at least while I'm here." That did that my guts squirm. Everything that followed was tolerable, as has always been strange but tolerable. He shook his head and threw me against the great and high bed that took me like a soft marine manta ray of dark skin with some golden details.

As if He had returned to the stage known as puberty naughty with a leap reached his bed. Similar cushions the quilt colors flew as regordotes frightened birds. The proximity again his body against mine, so stylized, made me have some troubles breathing at the same time my heart beat so fast and abrupt. He kissed me and that kiss was much stronger that time, I could almost feel the throbbing lips under pressure but I didn´t complain, I could not, all sound from my lips were gasps when I was storing air hardly.

"How sexy! It makes me want to kiss you until smash your lips." It was the remark He made while He removed his rounded glasses slowly. Some hair fell over his forehead like black wires. It wasn´t strange because his hair was so straight that pick it in a simple unobtrusive blue ribbon was not easy. Distinguish it thanks to the luminescence that the accomplice moon gave us from the window was ravishing.

When my master stretched to deposit the glasses carefully on the bedside table was close his eyes departed from me and I could calm down but It lasted so short. The sudden slap He gave me made me feel altered again. Opening my eyes after blinking, his intense blue eyes caused my light blue eyes lost more their color. Pleased by my reaction, grabbing my wrists He whispered me in my ear, slightly introducing his warm and wet tongue. "That's better. Now let´s continue with our outstanding issue." And He kissed me with more eager while He put my hands on the first of the golden knots of his suit. It would be reciprocal I deduced noting how his long and skillful fingers were separated to explore my body still dressed. I showed a little smile when his lips descended on my neck. Unlike his fingers, mine were slow and clumsy but He didn´t seem to mind because that required him to indulge in every part of my skin caressed with his warm lips. Well, He was a little tricky because every knot of the top of my white clothes was undone barely being touched. I started feeling really bad, like if it were my furry brother over me causing me a great deal of heat. I gasped uncontrollably rubbing my forehead seeing part of his torso under the thin white silk of his last layer of clothing. Blinking, I tried to endure the scorching stream that produced me both the tips of his fingers as his lips and tongue curled over one of my vulnerable nipples. Moving a little his shoulder my master retired his dark blue suit of gold trim without taking his eyes off me. His breathing was still more or less controlled but his whole body seemed to emanate the same heat or more than mine. The garment fell behind like a tired lady. I let out a moan while his tongue circled my navel. tensing all my muscles, I straightened slightly inadvertently being seated. The tufts removed moments before fell on my naked shoulders like two long and thick silver ribbons.

"Definitely never fail to fascinate me your reactions." My master told stopping to raise his face and see mine. Blushing, probably due to the accumulation of heat felt before, I gave him a blank look. The smile He showed me was lengthened while He lifted one of his fine dark eyebrows. "But that's nothing compared to what I'd like to make you feel now." He suggested then running his fingers around that part of my anatomy that differed from the ladies. What He had purposed to make me go mad of pleasure as men used to go crazy although that I should relax myself a little. I promised him I would try it and throwing backwards, I fell on my back over my unfolded clothes and long hair.

There was a faint crack, I figured that my master had crossed effortlessly the fabric of my pants or It would have been due to pressure arising between my legs. Whatever It was, that got really hard with every rapid rub of his fingers. Lying next to me, He enjoyed every muffled moan that escaped me. Since the gasps were continuous, for every beat of my assaulted heart, a gasp, accompanying my frantic breathing. Pressing myself against the bed, I felt it, the bigh wave of heat and conflicting emotions. A loud scream came out of my mouth. One of those screams that He knew i was capable of giving but in no other circumstances I would have. Something liquid but too sticky to be urine pressure came out as the roof of a bottle of champagne with the latest and powerful movement. Stunned and feeling like the colors climbed back to my face I saw him licking some white drops stuck to his fingers. It was so strange. It always was for me but at same time It seemed entertained. How to put your fingers in a bowl of milk and then lick them.

"It tastes like... Hot cream." I replied instantly notice it among some fingers on my tongue. My master was pleased thus far the answer gave me a big smile and It had a certain charm because I have never eaten anything but my brother did and He took pleasure describing me flavors. His moan interrumped me, closing his eyes He hoarsely commented. "Delicious... You're so delicious... I would like to eat you whole... "

Standing over me He stripped my pants in the blink of an eye. The pull was so sudden I screamed unable to control myself. He simply laughed getting rid of his last piece looking at me with narrowed eyes. What I peered at them, deep in the dark blue, made me feel a bit worried but I said nothing. I tried to look away taking all the air I could. His ideal figure illuminated by the impassive moon was awesome. Slim but not skinny and his skin seemed so clear as porcelain. I say I tried not to look at him but He forced me to do so by turning my face to him grim.

"That's better." I heard him say and his expression relaxed. "Each time you do that it gives me an unpleasant impression."

From my lips came only a weak sorry. What seemed easy for others was doubly difficult for me because it was so big what I felt that without understanding it scared me but I was more afraid of not be around him much more time by anger or other cases. Almost, I thought that without him, I would disappear and indeed would have done my brother if there hadn´t been a new master. He acted as if nothing had happened and while his naked body was approaching mine my hands were placed around his neck. Then He lifted my legs a bit, enough for my little anus was nearest his erect and thick sex. My breath stirred wildly but also his began to lose its normal rhythm. It was very slow, careful, as if He were afraid of something but as his member was entering such a small aperture, He was more direct and his approach was inundating us with that fire and that uncontrolled emotions. I didn´t want to scream and much less mourn but every time He went out and came Hedid so violently. I felt like it hit me from the inside with a thick stick however his kisses had something soothing and and so long that my hands did not touch his back, his endless back. While our moans rose challenging and frenetic as much as his thrusts, the blue of his eyes seemed endless. I was losing myself in the stormy sky while He possessed the moon merging more and more inside me. His scream broke all mine and certainly It was very strange because He wasn´t a very scandalous person, then puffing He dropped on me like a surge wild animal. Only a little away, I saw some white drops down his sex. Blushing, very blushing I dedicated him a questioning look. I remained unanswered because although the Master Clow opened his mouth, the appearance of a furious lion of golden fur forced him to turn his attention to the newcomer. The Lock couldn´t retain him long.

"As your interruption is not important, I'd like you left." Our master ordered him while He quietly covered his naked body with his spread clothes near the bed. The golden feline shook his head and looking at him defiantly He sat there. "As you wish but It isn´t necessary since I will pass resting the rest of the night." Master Clow added sitting in the bed totally dressed crossing his arms. His eyes were slightly pursed. Without his glasses my brother was a golden blurring.

"True, Kerberus, we feel tired." I yawned when his golden orbs quickly rolled towards me with covering myself with my long upper part of my white suit.

Tilting his shaggy head, his jaw twisted into a childish smile and running to the bed, He begged to stay overnight in the bedroom too.

"No way. Both will go to sleep at your proper place." It was our master response and as soon as I put my pants and all the blue ponds were knotted again, both my brother and I had to leave his room without question. Being that another of the things I didn´t need to understand.

**This story has been written for a great artist and big fan of our favourite magician and Moon´s angel :3 Miss DianneDejarjayes **

**Well, well, Because I like to think that there is a kind of union between them (surely magical) I always base on this idea ^^ The rest comes from something I discovered in TV, about Wicca magic, Sexual magic and women LOL **

**With respect to their roles. I've always seen Yue as an angel, a creature that has trouble understanding and assimilating human emotions but very sensitive and introverted. Only interested in make his master happy LOL Clow is more like Kerberus describes him in the manga. Eccentric, proud, wayward, ****always confusing people for his entertainment but also very getleman, refined and a little methodical. Overall very dreamy... A magician charismatic and a man unique LOL**

**That´s all. I hope you like it and more and less you can understand it ^^ If you want to comment, you can but please, be polite ^^U**

**MARYXULA**


End file.
